


Ladies from Hades (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [10]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor<br/>tune: Eileen O'Grady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies from Hades (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I was a free trader, a daring, flash raider,  
I'd out-fly the whole FSA,  
I'd fly across borders, defy all their orders,  
In fact, have a wonderful day.  
I can fight in high heels and I'm death upon wheels,  
I'll kick any man when he's down,  
But look at me later ™ teleport operator,  
I tell you, it's getting me down.

CHORUS  
Come, come, come and fly with us, let's have a brand new show!  
Rewrite the script, change every bit,  
Let's take the money and damn revolution!  
Go on the lam, join Servalan, and we'll fly out to the stars,  
We're Ladies from Hades; we don't take no 'maybes',  
So just come along and the world will be ours!

I can talk to your mind, but it's really unkind,  
For I get taken over each week,  
I may be an alien and sesquipedalian,  
But don't treat me like I'm a freak.  
On Saurian Major, an oath I had made there,  
To kill until I was killed,  
But on Liberator, I'm just the first aider,  
I think I've been badly deskilled.

I'm a weapons designer, I make gun and primer,  
I'm top of them all in my field,  
In hand to hand combat, I'll show any man that ™  
I'll kill him, if he doesn't yield.  
But of late they've been changing, the fights they're arranging,  
For if a man's macho and tough ™  
They'll let him start winning. If that's a beginning,  
I'm leaving, for I've had enough.

I'm fast and I'm smart, I'm the best at my art,  
And I'll beat any man on the draw,  
I can hit any target. If you wager on it,  
I'll double my previous score.  
So far I'm well written, but what if I'm stricken,  
With the malaise that's hit girls before?  
If I must play Cupid, and start to act stupid,  
I'd better walk out of the door!


End file.
